Friends With Benefits Demena One Shot
by HoranAndTheBieb
Summary: Selena and Demi have been friends for so long. So long they've created a relationship of friends with Benefits. but as both fall for each other like they sore they wouldn't. Selena makes the first move. Rated R. Graphic. Selena/Demi Mitchie/Alex


I walked down the road in the darkness of the night. Alone on the side walk, walking toward Selena's house in 2 in the morning. My sneakers making a soft slap against the pavement each time I took a step. My heart was Racing in my chest with each step I got closer. Friends. That's all we are, I repeated in my mind as her face engulfed my mind while staring out into the empty street ahead of me. Friends. With Benefits. I turned on to her property and made my way up the stairs and up to her door. I sighed deeply before raising my hand in front the door, folding it into a fist about to knock when the door opened and she grabbed my wrist and pulled me into her house. The one simply touch made sparks fly through out my arm into the rest of my body. Her hands held onto my shoulders before she pushed me against the wall and kissed me roughly but sweetly. My arms wrapped around her neck while hers slowly made their way down my body, landing on my hips.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here" She whispered into my ear once she pulled away from the kiss..

"You know I'd come to you when you called" I responded making a smirk play on her lips before she kissed me again. I don't dare tell her how she really makes me feel. How ever kiss makes my knees go weak. How her smile makes my heart melt. How she gives my butterflies and makes my heart race, and how in love with her I am. I don't say because we are just friends. Friends with benefits. We sore to each other not to fall for one another. But I obviously failed at keeping up with my part. I loved the fact that I still got to kiss her, and make love to her, and cuddle with her, but it tore me in two knowing I wasn't able to fully call her mine. That's the only thing I desperately wish for, just to call her mine. Mine and mine only. Her lips left mine again and attached themselves to my neck, instantly finding my racing pulse point. She kissed the sensitive area of my neck softly before taking the skin into her mouth and began sucking it harshly. A moan slipped through my slips without me even having the thoughts of stopping it. It was a good thing her family went out to dinner tonight. I figure her being alone is why she called me. Isn't that the reason why she always calls me? But I don't complain, I stop whatever I'm doing to just run to her house, and be with her.

"I love your moans" She whispered into my ear against letting her breath linger wending shivers to slide down my spinal cord. She quickly moved back to my neck and bit it softly. A moan escaped again before she pushed her body against mine my arms tightened around her neck while I gripped her shirt. I felt the area between my legs throb rapidly while she thrusted against me, slowly just to tease me. Her hands slipped off my hips and down my backside, before they rested at the back of my legs. I knew exactly what she was going to do now. She pushed up on my legs, lifting my feet off the floor and quickly wrapping them around her waist so I don't fall. her arms wrapped around my waist before she pulled my off the wall and carried me up the stairs, her lips staying attached to me the whole way. My fingers tangled themselves in her hair as she moaned into my mouth.

I soon felt a soft surface against my back and I knew I was now laying on her bed. My heart raced even more than it did while walking here, or when she kissed me at the front door. Her hands slipped under my shirt and caressed against my bare stomach. Her finger tips were cold but I didn't mind. I felt heat on my skin where ever her hands moved. I took my a sharp breath as she began to rip open my shirt.

"It's a g-good thing I didn't wear my favourite shirt today" I said almost in a whisper as I heard her softly chuckle.

"You know you shouldn't wear any shirt around me baby" She leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "I'd just rip it off you" I swallowed hard that I'm even sure she heard it. She ripped the rest of my shirt and threw the pieces of it on the floor. She now kissed my exposed collar bone as I laid under her, letting her do whatever she wanted with me. Her hands slipped under my back slightly lifting up my upper half of my body, only to unclasp my bra.

"S-Selena" I mumbled as a moan as she wiped off the fabric and let it join the multiple pieces of my shirt on the floor.

"Demi" She whispered against my neck and once again, I felt a shiver slid down my spine. Her lips crashed onto mine as her hands began to unbutton my pants. I lifted up my lower half this time allowed her to slip off my pants and under wear. I felt Selena's warmth leave me and she stood up. My eyes slowly opened while I saw her eyes slowly moving down my body as she bit her lip.

"I never get tired of seeing your gorgeous body" She now licked her lips.

"I wish I could see yours" I mumbled and her eyes landed on mine. Her smirk returned before she placed her hands on the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head. My jaw dropped once it was off, and considering she wore no bra I had the idea of her planning this already. She planned on her family leaving, leaving me and her alone for this perfect night. The rest of her clothes seemed to follow mine as the fabric that once covered us was scattered onto her bedroom floor. She backed away from me slowly, before kicking her door shut and reaching back and locking it without taking her eyes off me. She slowly made her way back to bed swinging her hips in the process, I had to lick my lips because they were so dry, she climbed on top of me, her brown eyes staring into mine. The moonlight hitting perfectly against her angelic face making them sparkling, with my heart instantly melting to them. She slowly leaned down connecting our lips, as one of her hands kept up her weight while the other trailed down my body. I arched my back as her hand rubbed against my private area that I was sure was her property. Her tongue gazed my bottom lip and I let her in, our tongues fought together while she rubbed faster, I placed my hands on her back and dug my nails into her back, both of us moaning into each others mouths. We pulled from the heated make out session when breathing became a necessity. Although her hands didn't stop at all. Her fingers pointed against my opening as I bit my lip rather hard.

"Do you want it?" She asked in a husky voice but I was at a loss for words, I could only nod my head but she didn't accept it. "huh, do you want it?" She asked against as I took a deep breath quickly finding my voice again.

"Yes, Selena, I want it!" Her smirk was wider than any one before. Her fingers slipped into my with one swift movement, my mouth dropped as all breath had been pushed out of my body with each thrust she did in me.

"Oh god" I said out of breath as my head lead back on her pillow, my hands gripping onto her bed sheets tightly.

"You still so tight Demi" Selena grunted and pushed harder into me. Moans left my mouth with each thrust, my heart beating fast as my one true love was making love to me, my eyes shut tightly as I felt more pressure from my lower area. I bit my lip but yet still groaned and moaned, my mouth slightly opened once I felt Selena's breath hit against my extra sensitive area. A whimper now slipped from my lips once Selena's tongue gazed over me. It only took her fingers thrusting harder and her tongue flicking against me for me to release. I felt Selena lick me once more as she slowly thrusted into me before pulling out. My eyes opened as she smirked at me again before sucking on her fingers that were once inside me. As she finished she laid beside me, her arms wrapping around my waist and pulled my bare body against hers.

"You still taste delicious" she kissed my forehead as I just smiled and snuggled up to her more. Her pulled the blanket over us and held me tighter.

"I love you Demi" My eyes opened wide, to her words. She had finally said the 3 words, I've always mentally begged her to say. My smile widened as I pecked her jaw.

"I love you too, Selena"

"Be my girlfriend" She said right after and my heart jumped, I looked up to Selena's pleading eyes as I smiled with showing my teeth.

"Of course" I replied and crashed my lips onto hers. My wish has come true.


End file.
